Brothers by Heart
by RoyaleIslander
Summary: As the time of the Keyblade War approaches, Sora’s true emotions start to come out. All of the anger and fear trapped inside of his heart escape as he speaks to the big brother he has always had.


It was finally time for the fated keyblade war. Would darkness take over the universe and light fade away? These were just some of the many thoughts that Sora had going on in his head. He was on the shores of Destiny Islands. His home, although recently it felt more like a home away from home with him always being on an adventure. He looked up to the sky and briefly gazed at the sunset. He tried smiling, but it was all a facade. He couldn't help feeling like he had a huge weight on his shoulders. What if he couldn't save his friends? Or what if he never lived to tell Kairi the truth, how he really felt about her? Honestly, he was angry, and he didn't want the darkness to take over his heart. As the days progressed, he realized how deep his anger was getting about not being a master, and everything that Xehanort and his vessels had threatened to do to him. He was tired of being the guy that had to always smile and get over everything. His face started to reflect his emotions as he touched his face and felt a tear drop down his cheek. He quickly tried to stop crying, but the tears kept flowing. All of sudden, Sora turned around on the palm tree he was sitting at as he heard someone walk by. It was his best friend since he was four, it was Riku. Sora didn't want Riku to see him crying so he quickly put on his signature smile.

"Hey Riku," said Sora in a fake happy voice.

"Hey Sora, is something wrong, I thought you would be back to Yen Sid's place by now, we're all waiting for you. Kairi said she wants you to show her how to do that trick where you throw you keyblade and it comes back to you." said Riku almost laughing at Kairi's earlier attempt which had hit Lea on the head.

Sora just stared at Riku blankly saying, "I'll be there."

Riku stared at Sora in a confused way knowing something was very wrong with his best friend.

"Sora, I know something's bothering you, it's so obvious." said Riku in a concerned voice.

"Nah, not really, I'm good honestly," said Sora putting his hands behind his head for dramatic effect.

Riku didn't wanna hear any of this any longer.

"What's up with this new big man stuff, huh Sora, you think it's cool to hide what's bothering you from the ones who care about you the most."

Sora got up from the palm tree where he had spent most of his childhood days, pacing and not staring Riku in the eye, as he coldly said, "Your one to talk."

Riku was really taken away by Sora's harsh statement, his best friend had never talked to him like that, not even when he was fighting the possessed version of him. "Hey, I might have had a rough past, but what matters is I've learned my lesson about how the darkness can harm the people I care about, I've overcame my struggles and you know it."

"Oh yeah, rub it in, Master Riku, not all of us have such a happy ending." said Sora still pacing.

At this point, Riku was furious, and he knew he had to think long and hard so he wouldn't say something that could hurt their friendship forever.

"So, Sora is this what this is all about, me being a master and not you. I thought you were proud of me?" asked Riku in the most genuinely honest voice he could muster even though he sounded hurt.

"Do you even have an idea what it's like to be me?" Riku saw tears in Sora's eyes while he was shouting.

He started to feel bad for his friend who still wouldn't look him in the eye. Sora was extremely hurt, and Riku knew he had to do whatever it was to make him feel better. Before Riku could answer Sora's question, he continued to go on.

"Having hurt trapped inside of you that's not even yours. When I need my powers the most, they fail me every time. " I can't beat Xehanort or any of his lackies, I'm too weak." Everyone's counting on me, but Xigbar's right, I'm just a happy go lucky kid waiting to fail."

At this point Sora was done explaining as he started sobbing. Riku tried to walk toward him, but he kept stepping away.

"Sora, I'm sorry I had no idea you felt this way." explained Riku. "First off, your not a failure, you may carry hurt around, but no one would ever know." Your the most positive person I know, why do you think everyone always wants to be around you?"

Sora looked up at Riku, "Maybe they just feel bad for me."

Hey, stop that man, you may not be a master but that's only by technicalities, your a amazing wielder, you know that." said Riku desperately trying to cheer Sora up.

"But what if I can't save everyone?" said Sora still pleading for Riku to understand.

Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder for comfort, and he didn't push him away much to Riku's surprise. "That's not just your job, I'll be there fighting with you as long as I can, and we will win, I can just feel it."

"But what about Kairi?" Riku looked Sora in the eyes knowing that he was still afraid for Kairi to be out on the battlefield. Usually, he would tease him for being so overprotective, but not in these circumstances.

"She'll be fine Sora, remember she's a princess of heart, she's more powerful than you know, she's got a strong heart, and it's her turn to show everyone what she's made of, besides, I know you'll never let anything happen to her, and I won't either if I can help it." Sora started to wipe his tears away.

"Thanks Riku, you always know what to say, I'm sorry about what I said, I am proud of you, you deserve to be a master no matter what."

Riku shrugged it off, "No big deal, I know you were just upset."

Sora hugged Riku like he did when Riku had just came from the dream worlds to save him from becoming Xehanort's vessel. This surprised Riku as he awkwardly returned the quick hug.

"Thanks for being my brother." Riku looked surprised as Sora had never called him his brother vocally, but he knew all along that Sora had truly become his little brother after all of these years. He always had taught him to do things, but it was Sora who taught him how to feel with the heart.

"You too," Riku decided to say which made Sora smile his signature smile.

"So how'd you get here?" inquired Sora after not seeing the king's gummi ship anywhere nearby.

"Star shard," was Riku's simple response.

"Hey Riku, I brought my gummi ship, let's say for old times sake, whoever makes it there first is captain."

Riku laughed adding, "Remember where that got us last time" said Riku thinking about what seemed so long ago. Riku looked around but saw Sora already running a foot ahead of him.

"Hey!, you just got lucky," Riku laughed as he gained speed on Sora until he passed him up with ease while repeating Sora's famous phrase from when they were little.

It was like they were four and five again running without a care in the world, without any sense of direction, but what was ahead of them was a very serious matter. Of course, Riku made it to the ship first and claimed captain but gave his position to Sora after he pouted about Riku's advantage of being taller.

"All I'm saying is that I'll beat you when my legs get longer," explained Sora in his confident voice.

Riku murmured, "So never," much to his amusement which made Sora grumble longer.

After they started to head back to Yen Sid's place, Riku could see that Sora was quiet which meant a deep question was coming soon.

"Hey Riku," There it was, thought Riku. "Do you think we'll ever come back here after the war?"

"Why wouldn't we, Sora? It's our home." was Riku's response understanding that Sora was still afraid of the battle to come.

All of a sudden, Sora put his hand on his heart and looked out of the window at the night sky,

"I don't know what will happen, but I do know that I will be the one who saves everyone even if I fade away, I have to protect the ones who matter."

Riku didn't like what he was hearing about Sora threatening to be a sacrifice if he had to, but decided not to fight it since he really didn't know what fate held. Just then, "captain" Sora landed the gummi ship at the mysterious tower. Maybe he was right to be alarmed, maybe Riku should have listened to his fears.


End file.
